projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Zero
Omega Zero is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Brothers Crusade. He can be accessed via modding using GameBanana. He first appears in the v.0.92 CMC+ Expansion Pack. General Omega, dubbed "the Devil Reploid", "the Ultimate Reploid" and "perfect ruler" by Project Elpizo, is a massive Reploid created during the four years of the Elf Wars. He is Dr. Weil's greatest creation and was made to be the perfect ruler, namely by storing and utilizing the Dark Elf in order to mass-control Reploids remotely, thus preventing them from becoming Mavericks. He plays a major role in Mega Man Zero 3 ''as the main antagonist (though secondary in the grand scheme) and Final Boss, and also appears as a secret boss in ''Mega Man ZX. Attributes Omega Zero is a well-rounded character. He has some zoning capabilites, and yet his frame data is amazing. Omega Zero is capable of keeping the opponent away with his Neutral and Down specials but also is able to deal massive damage up-close, shortening the distance with Side Special. Most of his attacks are fast, disjoined moves with average damage and a lot of combo potential. Omega Zero also has a lot of ground and air mobility due to his good speed, jump height, average falling speed and burst movement option which is his Side Special. However, his recovery is pretty predictable, his grabs aren't that great, and he mostly can't protect himself from edgeguarding due to lack of overall range on most of his aerials. Despite that, Omega Zero players can make their opponents play on their rules, slowing the game down with OZero's projectiles or playing aggressive with the use of ground moves and Side Special. Omega Zero's Normal Moves Combo * Omega Zero performs two horizontal and one vertical slash with his sword. A relatively quick Combo with decent range. (10%) Side Tilt * Omega Zero performs a quick vertical slash. A good Side Tilt with decent range and an amazing speed although is a bit too weak. Hitbox stays for a relatively long time. (4%) Up Tilt * Omega Zero slices upwards with his sword. A good juggling and a combo starter at low percents but due to high knockback scaling loses almost all follow-ups at around 60%. Can be used as a follow-up after an Up Tilt and lead into Up Special at most percents. (6%) Down Tilt * Omega Zero slices horizontally at a low angle. A great combo starter due to it being a fast, disjointed move with a very low knockback scaling that sends at a perfect angle for follow-ups. Can lead into Side Tilt, Up Tilt, Neutral Air, Forward Air, Back Air, Forward Smash, Up Smash and Up Special. (6%) Dash Attack * Omega Zero dashes a short distance and slashes with his sword. One of the least useful moves in his kit. Pretty slow, punishable, unsafe on shield, isn't a combo starter, doesn't kill. Side Special into Down Tilt is a better option most of the time (5%) Side Smash * Omega Zero performs a vertical slash. A quick, long-ranged move that can be used as a whiff punish and a combo finisher. When fully charged, has a drastically increased hitbox, damage and summons three asteroids that do 6% each (15 - 28%) Up Smash * Omega Zero thursts upwards with his sword. Potentially the least useful move in OZero's kit. Slow, punishable attack with basically no horizontal range. Can be fully charged to deal more damage and summon three energy balls that do 2% each. (15-22%) Down Smash * Omega Zero creates a shockwave with his fist. Good move that can be used as a ledge trap or a combo finisher. Can be charged to deal more damage and summon two asteroids on each side that do 6% each. (9-22%) Neutral Air * Omega Zero spins twice with his sword. A good multi-hit move with a lot of range and combo potential. Note that it has a lot of endlag meaning it mostly leads to SD if used offstage. (5%) Forward Air * Omega Zero performs a vertical slash mid-air. A quick move with a lot of range that can be used as a combo extender. Descending FAir can lead into Down Tilt from 10% up to 35%. (5%) Up Air * Omega Zero slashes upwards with his sword. A relatively quick move with average range that can be used for juggles. (4%) Back Air * Omega Zero does a quick slash behind him. A quick move with a lot of kill power but narrow hitbox. Can be confirmed into from Down Tilt at around 70% for a quick kill at the ledge. (8%) Down Air * Omega Zero drops downwards with his sword. A relatively quick spike with a lot of range. The hitbox is shifted forward so you can spike opponents while being on the stage. However, if you use this move offstage, you wont be able to cancel it and might end up SDing on accident. (9%) Forward Throw * Omega Zero slashes the opponent. (10%) Back Throw * Omega Zero turns to the opposite side and slashes the opponent. (8%) Up Throw * Omega Zero slices the opponent and launches him upwards. (9%) Down Throw * Omega Zero drops the opponent and stabs him with the sword. (6%) Ledge Attack * Omega Zero gets up from the ledge and slices forward with the sword. (8%) Omega Zero's Special Attacks Trivia * Omega Zero's Zero alt includes several notable differences, such as several different voice clips, sword sounds and a different Netural Air - it loses its multi-hit properties but instead allows you to act out of it faster, making it harder to SD. Category:Mod Characters Category:Rushdown Characters